HYAT! TENDANGAN CINTA YUNNIE!
by The Sexta Max
Summary: Kenapa Yunnie menendang Changmin? Oh! Ada apa dengan Joongie? YunJae chibi attack!
Judul: HYAT! TENDANGAN CINTA YUNNIE!

Disclaimer: Tuhan dan agensi masing-masing.

Cast: Chibi Yunho (7 tahun), chibi Jaejoong (5 tahun), Kim Changmin (16 tahun) *Changmin jadi abangnya Jae*

Genre: Humor (kayaknya sih), romance (dikit), boyxboy.

A/N: Tulisanku yang pertama di FFN. Agak gak pede sebenernya. Buat ini soalnya lagi kangen ama epep YunJae yang chibi. Susah nemuin epep YunJae yah sekarang T.T. Oh ya! Ini ngetik dari HP, jadi maklum gak rapi.

WARNING ! HASIL KARYA DARI AMATIRAN YANG NGGAK TAHU APA-APA SOAL TULIS-MENULIS T_T. JADI KALO JELEK UDAH NASIB! OH YA! NGGAK SESUAI EYD !

Pada suatu hari... (dongeng banget gak tuh?#plak). Teronggok(?) sesosok makhluk mungil di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Tubuh yang lunglai bagai tak bertulang, pakaian yang lecek bagai gelandangan. Oh malangnya...

'Tap tap tap'

"Eh? Joongie? Kenapa tiduran di situ?"

Jung Yunho, atau yang biasa dipanggil Yunnie ini sungguh syok. Bagaimana tidak? Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan pulang dari SD tempatnya bersekolah, dia dikejutkan dengan pujaan hatinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bangku taman dekat kediamannya. Ditambah dengan penampilan sang pujaan hati yang seperti korban banjir itu.

"Joongie? Bicaralah sama Yunnie-mu ini! Jonggie?! Joongie?! Jangan mati! Joongie?! Joongie?! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK !"

'PLAK!'

"Isshh~ Yunnie belisik deh! Joongie masih idup tau!"

"Abisnya Joongie nggak gerak sih dari tadi!*pout* Oh ya! Kenapa Joongie tiduran di sini? Emang Joongie nggak sekolah?"

"Kan TK Joongie lagi libul, Yunnie-aaaaahhh! Telus yah, Joongie itu nggak tidulan. Joongie itu lagi pula-pula pingsan."

Sungguh Yunho tidak mengerti. Kenapa namja mungil pujaannya ini mesti pura-pura pingsan di taman. Nggak ada kerjaan apa? Begitu kira-kira yang dipikirkan bocah kelas 1 SD ini. Oke, Yunho tahu Joongie-nya memang sering bertingkah aneh. Seperti makan nasi pakai sedotan, minum susu pakai mangkuk makan Jiji, main sepak bola pakai bola bekel dan keanehan lainnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah pura-pura pingsan sekalipun. Jadi ini adalah hal yang baru bagi Yunho.

"Pura-pura pingsan? Kenapa Joongie pura-pura pingsan?"

"Begini Yunnie ehem ehem... HUWEEEEE ! YUNNIEEE ! Tadi Joongie kan ke sini sama Changmin Hyung. Telus...telus...hiks... Changmin Hyung bilang mau beliin Joongie es kelim di minimalket, tapi Joongie suluh tunggu di sini. Tapi..tapi...hiks... ampe sekalang belum balik jugaaaaa huweeee...! Nah begitu Yunnie celitanya."

Yunho hanya bisa cengo melihat Joongie-nya bercerita. Bagaimana tidak cengo? Joongie-nya bercerita dengan mendramatisir. Menangis sejadi-jadinya saat bercerita, tapi langsung biasa saja setelahnya. Dasar! Kecil-kecil sudah pandai memakai jurus air mata buaya. -_-

"Terus? Apa hubungannya sama pura-pura pingsan, Joongie?"

"Jelas ada dong! Joongie pula-pula pingsan, bial Changmin Hyung jelek itu melasa belsalah saat kembali dali minimalket. Telus nangisin Joongie yang pingsan. Telus Joongie dibeliin boneka gajah deh buat nebus lasa belsalahnya hohohoho..."

Terkadang Yunho tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dini *(karna Yunho masih kecil jadi dini dah :p)* kepada Joongie yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya? Lihat saja tingkah dan pola pikirnya yang aneh itu. Yunho bahkan berpikir jika kelak pola pikir aneh Kim Jaejoong, nama lengkap Joongie, akan berkembang jadi otak kriminal. -_-

"Emang udah berapa lama Changmin Hyung pergi, Joongie?"

"Udah daliiiiii taaadiiii ! Lama banget pokoknya. Joongie ampe kepanasan nungguin di sini. Lihat aja baju Joongie yang ampe basah kuyup oleh kelingat peljuangan Joongie!"

"Waaahh ! Kalo gitu Changmin Hyung udah benar-benar keterlaluan! Tenang, Joongie! Biar nanti Changmin Hyung, Yunnie tendang bokong teposnya itu."

"Yunnie janji?"

"Ne, Yunnie janji!"

"Oke! Soalnya Changmin Hyung udah balik tuh!"

"CHANGMIN HYUNG! HIYAAAAAAAATTTT !"

Kim Changmin, remaja berusia 16 tahun yang merupakan kakak dari Joongie itu sungguh sial. Baru saja kembali dari membeli es krim untuk adiknya, dia tiba-tiba ditendang oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang dia ketahui sebagai Jung Yunho, tetangga sekaligus pemuja(?) adik tercintanya.

"YAH ! APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA MENENDANGKU? HEY HENTIKAN! JUNG YUNHO!"

'DUK! DUK!'

"TIDAK AKAN! BERANINYA HYUNG MEMBUAT JOONGIE-KU MENDERITA DENGAN MEMBUATNYA MENUNGGU SELAMA BERJAM-JAM! KEMANA SAJA EOH? MINIMARKET KAN DEKAT! KENAPA BELI ES KRIMNYA LAMA EOH?! HIYAAAATT! RASAKAN INI HUH!"

'DUK! DUK!'

"YAH! YAH! BERJAM-JAM APANYA EOH? YAH HENTIKAN TENDANGANMU!"

"TIDAK!"

"Ayo! Telus Yunnie! Tendang telus!"

"YAH JOONGIE! Kenapa mendukungnya eoh? JUNG YUNHO, BERHENTI ! AKU BARU PERGI 10 MENIT ASAL KAU TAHU! BERHENTI MENENDANGKU!"

'DUk! Duk! Du...'

"Eh? 10 menit? Bohong! Kalo baru 10 menit, kenapa baju Joongie basah kuyup oleh keringat begitu? Itu pasti karena kelamaan nunggu Changmin Hyung!"

"Baju Joongie basah karena main di pancuran pinggir taman tadi tahu! Bukan karena keringat! Lagi pula kenapa main tuduh begitu?"

"Tapi Joongie bilang, dia udah kelamaan nunggu Hyung. Tadi ampe Joongie pura-pura pingsan tahu!"

"Eh? Joongie?! Apa benar begitu?"

"Ehehehehehehe... Tapi emang benel Changmin Hyung pelginya lama tahu!"

"Kan cuma 10 menit, Joongie."

"10 menit itu lamaaaa! Yang sebental itu satu detik!"

Doeng! Hari itu pun, lagi dan lagi Yunho berpikir. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dini pada Jaejoong?!

Dan kisah ini pun...

E.N.D ! 


End file.
